vacacines desastrosas
by Melygr94
Summary: Planeando hacer unas relajantes vacaciones, en una isla destinada solo a los cazadores de sombra y submundos. Un error del destino hacia la isla vacacional, alec/magnus, Izzy/simon, Jace/Clary, terminan en una isla desierta donde vivirán muchas aventuras antes de que los rescaten.
1. Chapter 1

Planeando hacer unas relajantes vacaciones, en una isla destinada solo a los cazadores de sombra y submundos. Un error del destino hacia la isla vacacional, alec/magnus, Izzy/simon, Jace/Clary, terminan en una isla desierta donde vivirán muchas aventuras antes de que los rescaten

* * *

que les parece la idea? se me ocurrió de repente y espero hacer una historia divertida ahora no la voy a poder comenzar porque tengo que dar la psu la semana que viene, las que son de chile saben a lo que me refiero jejeje, pero despues que la de comenzare la historia .

besitos a todas


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno me tarde un poco lo siento es que no sabia como empezarla voy a tratar de actualizar dos veces por semana, espero comentarios buenos y malos para saber como mejorar pero no quiero ofensas todo con respeto pliss, bueno las dejo para que leas, los personajes no me pertenecen son de cassandra clare pero la historia es totalmente mia, espero reviews. Besos a todas.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Vayámonos de vacaciones

Clary Pov.

Ya cansada de todo lo que me ha pasado a mí y a todos con el tema de Valentine mi "padre", ashh odio que él tenga que ser mi padre pero bueno, a Magnus se le ha ocurrido la gran idea de irnos de vacaciones todos juntos a una isla que está destinada solo para submundos y cazadores, yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero Jace ha convencido a Luke y a mi madre de dejarme ir y sorprendente mente me dejaron no lo podía creer pero bueno si voy a estar con Jace y verlo en traje de baño va a valer la pena, pero eso significa que él quiere que pe ponga un bikini así que quede de ir con Isabel y Maia al mal en un rato para comprar las cosas necesarias. Y hablando de ellas.

TOCTOCTOC…..-Yo abro mamá.

- Okey cariño, me dijo mi madre

Y al abrir la puerta aparece Isabel con su cara de aburrimiento y fastidio y Maia con una sonrisa alegre.

- Ya era hora de que abrieras la puerta Clary te tardaste mucho. Me dijo Isabel con cara acusadora.

-mmm lo siento bueno vamos ya quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez, adiós mamá me voy con las chicas.-dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el mall por culpa de Isabel me tuve que comprar unos cuantos vestidos de playa, shorts, blusas sexys y no podían faltar los bikinis, tuvimos una gran discusión respecto a eso ellas querían que me comprara uno súper provocativo pero a mí me daba mucha vergüenza pero ellas me ganaron diciendo que así Jace no me iba apartar sus ojos de mi, y me lo compre.

Llegando al instituto fui al cuarto de entrenamiento donde sabia que lo iba a encontrar, y ahí estaba ufff creo que me empezó a dar calor , el estaba practicando movimientos con su espada, y se veía muy sexy sudando y además estaba sin camisa, podía ver su musculosa espalda y sus brazos fuertes ejerciendo fuerza al hacer cada movimiento, y las runas haciendo que su cuerpo fuera una obra de arte nunca me iba a cansar de mirarlo era imposible tanta belleza en un hombre, parecía un ángel vengador.

-¿Te gusta la vista?-me pregunto siguiendo con sus ejercicios.

Upps se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba- emmm puede que si le dije con una sonrisa, mientras que el se iba acercando a mí.

-¿Como te la pasaste de compras? , ¿supongo que compraste bikinis sexys no?- me dijo con su sonrisa sexy, mientras que yo me ponía roja como tomate.

-Pues sí, pero no creo que me lo ponga.

-Te la vas a poner para mi verdad, di que si …

-Sabes que lo voy a hacer, contento?

-más de lo que te imaginas- dijo mientras me besaba la frente con un tierno beso, para luego besarme los labios. Como siempre empezaba muy suave pero de repente sin que nos diéramos cuenta se volvía apasionada, nos separamos jadeando en busca de aire, y los dos teníamos esas sonrisas de tontos.

Nos fuimos juntos a su cuarto y me acosté en su cama mientras él se bañaba, y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

* * *

se que es un poco corto pero el proximo no lo sera solo estoy empezando jejeje

dejen sus reviews...


End file.
